Aidan
}} Aidan Nolan (Pronunciation) is a collector of magical items and someone who wishes to understand the meaning behind dreams.Gen Arcadia - Aidan Appearance To be added. Personality Upon first meeting Aidan one might find that he is quite tolerable and easy going about many things. He is not one to start a confrontation, and considering his occupation he is not a judgemental person. Aidan is also able to fit well into a conversation and is usually to be described as good with his words. One might find he handles things with ease, and outside of doing work he spends his time resting and keeping his head in the clouds. While he is open to conversation about others, he often keeps almost all personal information to himself. Aidan may seem like he is not bothered by many things, and usually that is the case but a person might find themselves struggling to get close to him. He likes to keep his distance and prefers to keep relationships on a superficial level. Aidan is also known to speak his mind even if he feels that what he is saying might not be the answer someone is looking for. If he believes that it is what they need to hear, he is not afraid to say it. While he is not one who is cruel, he is not afraid to use his magic to distress someone if needed and is not prone to feeling too apologetic in those situations. Abilities Illusions His personal favorite trick. Aidan is able to create realistic illusions. While he may be able to trick a person, like most illusions once the person figures them to be fake. They are generally pointless. If someone is impaired by his sleeping powder he is able to make his illusions more believable. To Adian he feels he has put them in a ‘lucid dreaming’ state. Syntehsia Aidan is able to see the colors of others auras. Its is useful for helping him with clients moods and personalities. However it does not do much outside of that, other than being kind of cool. Oneiromancy Aidan will either interpret his own dreams, or his clients to predict what their dreams are trying to inform them of. Whether it be to move on from past events, or what might be expected in the future. Sleeping Powder He can use his magic to generate a violet colored dust that will make a person feel sleepy and fatigued if they stay in it for too long. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ His hair is nice. ✔ Clever and creative with his magic. ✔ Has a good poker face. Crafty with his words, can get him out of sticky situations. ( I mean...I hope so) ✔ He has good hearing, so this makes him quick to react. �� Bad hair days. �� Really isn’t going to do well in a close combat fight. �� Lamps. �� Water will make it hard for him to fly. �� Iron. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Logs all of his dreams. ★ Normally not one for doing a curse, but he might if you annoyed him enough. ★ He collects earrings, candles, magical items, and spell books. All hidden under his shop. ★ He has a collection of rune stones that he uses occasionally, but his favorite are the moonstone ones that his mother gave to him. Also has oracle cards. ★ Moths like him, so that's...kinda cool? ★ He knows how to dance. ★ It takes quite a bit to get him mad, but if you did he would probably walk away mid conversation. ★ He has a hard time sleeping and mostly sleeps during the day. ★ The eyes on his wings do not move but he will cast an illusion with them to make you believe they are moving. ★ He does still harbor pity for his sister, but has this constant dread at the thought of her and his mother Tanya. ★ Does not scare easily, and if you are someone who does scare easily he would probably find it funny. I’m sorry in advance. ★ He parties pretty hard. ★ He does like the create the illusion that he has a huge moth face. So if you have a phobia that might suck. ★ Probably uses fancy soaps, hair products, and face scrubs. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Tastania